This invention relates to an electric shaver and, more particularly, to an electric shaver which is used mainly by females for removing unwanted hair and which comprises a fixed blade having a comb-shaped edge fixed to a head projecting from an upper end of a housing, and a movable blade movable in reciprocation and slidably in contact at its edge with the fixed blade.
Generally, two type of electric shavers have been proposed for removing unwanted body hair. The first is the so-called rotary edge type in which inner edges of a cutting mechanism rotate inside outer edges of the cutting mechanism and the second is the so-called reciprocating edge type in which inner edges of a cutting mechanism reciprocate inside the outer edges of the cutting mechanism. Shavers of these two types have the ability of shaving undesired body hair to a short length; however, an undesirable characteristic of these shavers is that the shaved skin may become irritated, or the shaver edges may not catch hairs which lay down along the skin. Another type of shaver which is known is the so-called trimmer shaver which has moveable edges formed as combed-shaped teeth which slide in contact with a fixed blade having like combed-shaped teeth. This shaver eliminates many of the above described problems associated with rotary edge and reciprocating edge shavers, but it cannot shave hair to the same short length which rotary and reciprocating type shavers can. Accordingly, the trimmer type shaver is only used for rough shaving and is not normally used where fine shaving is desired.